


Let's Hang Out Sometime

by MythicalLegend



Series: Whumptober2020 [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Implied Character Death, Kidnapping, Mentions of assassination, Mentions of hunting, PROBABLY not in nrc either lol, Pomefiore, Waking up Restrained, Whumptober, idk the au its just not canon compliant, mentions of poison, shackled, tbh its up to you whether he lives or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalLegend/pseuds/MythicalLegend
Summary: Epel doesn't want to be apart of Vil's plan.Rook seeks to change his mind.
Series: Whumptober2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950895
Kudos: 7
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Let's Hang Out Sometime

**Author's Note:**

> written for whumptober2020, content and trigger warnings in the story tags, title subject to change
> 
> written before pomefiore part 2, apologies for any ooc-ness
> 
> Day 1: Let's Hang Out Sometime  
> Prompts Used: Waking Up Restrained || Shackled

There is something beautiful about restraints.

Rook of course, knows this more than anyone. It was what he was taught, how he was raised, how his family _survived_. 

So he observes.

He listens to the familiar _clink_ of the cuffs, to the quiet shuffle of his victim’s breathing. He watches how they wriggle and squirm, unfamiliar with their surroundings, _restrained_ , and so far away from home.

Once upon a time, little moments like these were beautiful. _Everything_ that could possibly satisfy his hunter’s instinct was beautiful. He chose this path on his own. To serve his King of Poisons is to live, it is everything Rook could ever ask for, for there is no one else that could see his King’s beauty like he could.

But yet, something is different.

_How strange,_ Rook realizes. _There is nothing beautiful about this at all._

And slowly, _cruelly_ , he watches Epel Felmier wake up.

* * *

_“It’s simple, we poison him.”_

_“I can’t do it.”_

_“You’re the only one who can.”_

_“I hate this.”_

_“Foolish boy, did you forget your promise?”_

_“I can’t go on.”_

_“You must.”_

_“Let me go.”_

_“…The apple, give it to me.”_

And his world turns dark.

* * *

His chest hurts. His mind feels jumbled and clouded, and all Epel feels is _heavy_.

Wearily, he opens his eyes, blinking away dried tears. The lighting is dim and does nothing to help his pulsating headache, his back hurts and it feels like he’s slept on hard cobblestone instead of his bed. Was Vil angry at him? What… happened?

He’s awake enough to get a better look at the room. A multitude of hunting weapons are attached to the wall, several chains were tucked neatly away in a corner, along with the gleam of steel bear traps. There was only one place where he could be.

_The poison, Neige, his duel, the apple, hurt, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts-_

Epel moves upright, groaning as his body sends a wave of pain. A sickening pool of dread floods him as he sees his arms bounded heavily to his body. His ankles and wrists are shackled together. He can’t run.

_He can’t run. he’s been kidnapped and he’s going to be left for dead, he’s going to die, he’s going to die-_

“Monsieur Cherryapple, I ask that you stop thrashing about.” It’s Rook. Of course it’s Rook. “It would do you well to not bruise you anymore than you’ve currently suffered.”

_Funny,_ Epel thinks. _Since it seems like all my bruises are either from your ropes or from Vil himself._ “Let me go. Rook, _please_.”

Rook says nothing, only watching with a blank look on his face.

It hurts to look back. He _knew_ what Rook did for Vil, he’d seen him come back several times with bloodstains on his hunting gear. But yet… Rook was the one who welcomed him, cared for him during his horrible experience at Pomefiore’s castle.

Clearly it was too good to be true.

“Do you even _like_ this? Vil made you hurt innocent people, he made you _kill_ them! Don’t you want out?”

“Everything I do is for beauty. I made a choice to serve our Roi du Poison, and he has not led me down a path I regret.”

Epel feels helpless. He’s trapped by the only person he thought he could trust, and there is nothing he can do.

“If it reassures you,” Rook’s voice softens. “Vil doesn’t take just anyone’s life. I only do it if I must.”

“…Are you going to kill me then?”

“I’m afraid I can’t do such a thing.” Rook turns around, fiddling with some device Epel can’t see. “Our Roi du Poison wants you alive, in case you recognize your power and choose to use it for the good of Pomefiore. I do not wish to see you harmed.”

“Then _please_. Just let me go,” his voice cracks. What would happen to his village if he died? His family? “I need help Rook, I can’t stay here forever. You have to help me.” 

His captor sighs, pausing in his work. “Vil… is a force to be reckoned with, Epel. If you truly wish to be free, I suggest cooperating with him until the deed is done.”

“…I can’t do that,” he pleads. “You know I can’t do that.”

Rook turns around, the glint of a silver dagger gleams in the light. It’s beautifully polished and maintained to perfection, just as any huntsman would carry.

“Then so be it.”

The light goes out.

And Epel screams.

**Author's Note:**

> don't stop me noooooooow  
> (i will probably stop. sometime. BUT NOT NOW)  
> hehehe, i dont think ill be able to complete the whole month if my progress on adrimi week meant anything, but to be fair i had finals going on during that time and it was streeeeeessful... i am still stressed :) but i will try my best!! goal is for at least 5 stories
> 
> and epel poor guy  
> TBH i didnt actually write the ending with him dying in mind, but when i got feedback on tumblr some people thought he died whoops, guess ill tag that implied chara death  
> but really its up to you whether you want him to live or not!! welcome to fanfiction where nothing is canon yeehaw  
> idk what this au is supposed to be, i did write it with my royalty au in mind, but i hope i left it vague enough for anyone to interpret it as they wanted!
> 
> thank you for reading!!  
> ~Kyn


End file.
